


La tercera generación

by diplomamadness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Drama, Humor, Other, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diplomamadness/pseuds/diplomamadness
Summary: "Porque hay una historia después de la historia y cada historia merece ser contada". Se dice que no conoces a alguien hasta que pasas tiempo con él lejos de donde suelen converger, ahora Albus y Rose lo comprenden. Ahora saben que no son los únicos que sufren, y que mucho menos, son los únicos que lo hacen por un pasado que no es el suyo.





	La tercera generación

Era primero de septiembre y Albus Severus Potter estaba temblando.

James se había aburrido de molestarle y fue con sus amigos. Lily había corrido a comprar golosinas en el carrito de dulces antes de que este fuera subido al tren, y sus padres conversaban amenamente con varios de sus amigos que también llevaban a sus hijos. Él no quería acercarse ni a saludar, sus temores le superaban en ese momento. Estaba sentado sobre su baúl simplemente viendo las cosas pasar.

-Soy Fey Wood- una niña con unos ojos azules intensos y una cabellera ondulada castaña hasta media espalda le sonrió. Llevaba puesta una playera de las Arpías de Holyhead, un pantalón blanco, lo que Albus adivinó como botas de quidditch, y un gran moño sobre su cabeza del lado izquierdo de los colores de las arpías, verde y dorado. El moño junto con su fleco desordenado le daban cierta apariencia adorable. La niña ya llevaba puesta la túnica de Hogwarts.

-A ti ya te conozco, Fey. Sabes que soy Albus Potter- él señaló ladeando con la cabeza a los padres de ambos que reían junto con los señores Finnigan, Thomas, Jordan y algunos otros tíos de Albus-. No tiene sentido.

-Pensé que sería divertido fingir que no nos conocíamos- dijo Fey, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tonterías- respondió Albus, cortante.

-Albus, ¿estás nervioso?

-No.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-No.

-Tu hermano ya abrió apuestas con varios a que entras a Slytherin.

-¿Sí? No me interesa.

-Basta de abusos- ella negó con la cabeza y volvió con sus padres y su hermano mayor.

Albus se quedó nuevamente solo, y volvió a echar un vistazo a la estación. A lo lejos pudo identificar al señor Malfoy, junto con su familia y quienes suponía Albus eran el resto de los Slytherin del curso de su padre. Dos niños rubios reían a carcajadas, un niño y una niña. La sonrisa de ella era contagiosa, y Albus ahora sonreía por ello.

No pasó más de un minuto cuando el tren dio la alarma de que los alumnos debían ingresar al tren. Rose lo volteó a ver, y él asintió con la cabeza. Bajó de su baúl y comenzó a empujarlo. Se despidió de sus padres rápidamente y entró en el tren con el corazón acelerado.

.

.

.

-¡Esperen!- el grito de Draco había sido en vano.

Scorpius y Avril ya habían atravesado la estación.

Draco vio a la hija que le seguía a Scorpius, Phoenix, rodar los ojos mientras apretaba aún más su mano. Astoria gritó a su único hijo tomando de las manos a sus gemelas, sus hijas menores, las cuales temían a su madre enojada.

Pansy se golpeó la frente ligeramente, murmurando el nombre de su hija. Blaise rió por lo que Pansy se lamentaba.

Gregory Goyle recordaba a su hija mayor, Krystal, todo lo que podría llegar a ocurrir en Hogwarts. La niña apenas y lo escuchaba y sólo se dedicaba a asentir con la cabeza, desinteresada.

-Ya Draco, cálmate. Sólo son niños y quieren jugar- Astoria alcanzó el paso rápido de su marido y Phoenix.

-¿Me dices a mí que me calme?- respondió él, mirándola sin entender su comentario.

-Tal vez exploté un poquito.

-¿Un poquito?

-Ya Draco, fomentas el miedo hacia mí.

-Mami, eso lo hiciste tú sola- intervino Bethie Malfoy, la menor de las gemelas.

-Silencio Bethie- le sonrió su madre.

-Astoria, ¿estás con el periodo verdad?

-Efectivamente.

Draco negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

Finalmente, todos cruzaron a la estación, y avistaron a Marcus Flint, quien no tenían idea de que tenía una familia.

-Flint, ha sido mucho tiempo- Blaise Zabini puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hija mayor y le ofreció la otra para estrecharla.

-Lo mismo digo, Zabini. Wow, nos perdimos la pista. No tenía idea de sus matrimonios y de sus hijos.

-Bueno, esta es la mía- palmeó el hombro de Avril, sonriendo-. Y estas dos atrás de ella. Y Pansy es mi esposa. Sí, estoy rodeado de mujeres.

-Draco y yo tuvimos suerte y tenemos, por lo menos, un niño- siguió Gregory Goyle-. Mira, ella es Krystal, ella va a entrar a Hogwarts y es...

-Y es la mayor- interrumpió Tracey Davis, tirándole de la manga a su esposo.

-Lo que mi mamá evito que dijera mi papá, es que soy lesbiana- sonrió la niña de ojos claros y cabello oscuro o claro según la luz-. Pero está bien, recién lo admití hace una semana y pues, usted ya saben cómo son los antiguos sangre pura. Continuaré yo, y ahorraré la estúpida conversación en la que todos hablan sobre sus vidas. Mira, yo me llamo Krystal porque mis ojos son de un azul muy claro. Mis padres, Gregory y Tracey Goyle, se separaron a las tres semanas de nacimiento. Prácticamente mi abuela me cuidaba mientras ella se acostaba con otros hombres, y así salió embarazada de Megan, quien lleva el apellido de mi madre porque su padre es desconocido, además, nos parecemos a ella. Los tres lo hacemos, de hecho. Continúo. Mis padres se dieron cuenta de que no podían estar sin el otro. Así que se casaron otra vez en una ceremonia más pequeña. El producto fue mi hermano Erick. Ahí terminan los hijos, tres seguidos. Dos y medio para las malas lenguas. Eso es todo por el matrimonio Goyle Davis. Siguiente matrimonio con tres hijos, hijas en este caso. El matrimonio Zabini Parkinson. La mayor es Avril, se parece a su abuela paterna, en el cabello sobre todo, aunque también se cree una diva como ella. Se llama Avril con uve porque mi tío Blaise dice que Abril no es visualmente genial y April ya estaba muy gastado. Además, sí nació en el mes de abril. La siguiente con dos años de diferencia a ella es Amaya, quien nació en mayo, y por eso se hizo la composición para su nombre. Es evidente que es la más parecida de las tres a mi tía Pansy. La siguiente con cuatro años de diferencia con Amaya y seis con Avril, es Dariann. Ella nació en diciembre, y como no había mucho que hacer, decidieron tomar sólo la D del principio y echaron rienda suelta a su imaginación. Tiene cosas de ambos. Cabe mencionar que Avril es súper fanática del Puddlemere United. Scorpius y yo somos sus mejores amigos, pero en el fondo sé que quiere más a Scorpius. Continúo. Después están los Malfoy. El mayor es Scorpius, quien también es fan de la liga de Quidditch, pero no tiene un favorito. Le sigue Phoenix, quien fue adoptada tras ser abandonada en la puerta de la mansión, Scorpius dice que la quieren más a ella que a él y las gemelas juntas. Scorpius y Phoenix se llevan dos años de diferencia. Le siguen las gemelas. Iracebeth y Jane, el nombre de la primera fue escogido por Phoenix y el segundo por Avril, ya que además de que mi tío Draco y mi tía Astoria son padrinos de Avril, ella vive prácticamente en su casa y le quieren como otra hija, siempre está ahí, hasta tiene su cuarto y algunos cambios de ropa en la mansión. Continúo. Después están los Bulstrode. Mi tía Millicent es madre soltera. No estaba casada, pero vivía con su novio, el cual murió durante la gestación de Evan. Por eso lleva el apellido de mi tía. Te preguntarás, ¿y Daphne Greengrass y Theodore Nott? Bueno, adivina, la tía Daphne es una solterona que se divorció a las dos semanas de matrimonio porque le metieron los cuernos, ahora viaja por el mundo y nos trae regalos geniales a los sobrinos. El tío Theodore se mudó hace siete años a Australia con su familia. Él se casó con una chica de Ravenclaw con la que empezó a salir algunos años después de terminar la escuela, se reencontraron por el trabajo. Tienen cuatro hijos. Todos somos una familia y es todo lo que tengo por decir.

Marcus Flint se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

-Realmente, me ahorraste mucha conversación, gracias, niña- dijo Marcus.

-Me llamo Krystal, y lo hice porque usted no se ve para nada agradable- sonrió la niña de bellos ojos y cabello negro.

La cara de Marcus no fue posible de expresar la ofensa que delataba, porque el tren avisó que estaba por irse.

-¡Es nuestro momento!- gritó Scorpius, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Avril. Ellos ya se habían despedido de sus padres y hermanas, y miraban a Evan y Krystal con una sonrisa.

William volteó a ver a su padre, y él asintió con la cabeza. Se acercó a Evan tímidamente. Evan le dedicó una mirada de arriba a abajo, y le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro, en un intento de invitar a William a relajarse, el menor de los Flint estaba hiperventilando. Krystal tomó su baúl y su escoba, y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de el tren con la frente en alto y una sonrisa arrogante. Evan la imitó y fue seguido por William. Caminaron hasta encontrarse con Scorpius y Avril, quienes miraban el tren socarronamente.

-Sólo tenemos una oportunidad de hacer una entrada triunfal, sólo entraremos por primera vez una vez- Avril volvió el rostro a sus amigos, quienes estaban detrás ella y el rubio.

-Avril, se hace tarde- irrumpió Krystal, rodando los ojos.

-Alborótate el pelo, Krystal- le respondió ella.

-¿Algún motivo?

-Verte cool, tu cabello es demasiado lacio y se ve aplastado.

-Por Merlín, Avril, sólo entra, o no habrá un compartimiento para nosotros solos- Krystal la empujó, hasta hacerla entrar.

Pero a la rubia de ojos grises verdosos eso no le interesó, su caminar era diferente a como usualmente era, se veía segura, firme. Su mirada había cambiado junto con su rostro en general, su ego salía a la luz más que nunca.

Krystal jamás había advertido lo parecidos que eran Avril y Scorpius, puesto que él hacía lo mismo que ella, sin pensarlo. Tenían una especie de conexión.

-Oigan, supermodelos, aquí hay uno, se lo saltaron- dijo Evan, divertido-. Y es de los grandes, como para ocho personas, iremos cómodos.

-Bien, bien, todo es estrategia- repuso Scorpius, tirando del brazo de Avril, llegando ambos al compartimiento en el que sus acompañantes ya habían entrado.

Se sentaron hombro a hombro, como siempre. Siempre estaban juntos.

-Bueno, William, no te conocemos mucho, pero me da la espina de que eres igual de asocial que tu padre- dijo Krystal, poniendo una pierna sobre la otra. Puso su codo sobre una y apoyó su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano.

-No mentiré, soy una mala persona con quienes me molestan.

Avril imitó la pose de Krystal.

-De seguro tu ladrido es lo único que asusta- sonrió Avril-. Oh, vaya, no me has entendido. Lo diré de otra forma. Tu ladrido es peor que tu mordida. Vaya, Flint, de verdad que estás algo retrasado. Seré directa, hablas mucho, actúas poco. Así, ¿o me voy con un ataque directo a tu ego?

William tragó saliva.

-... Pero ustedes me agradan- agregó Flint.

-Claro, como ya notaste que soy de las que ladran y muerden, ahora quieres componer lo que has dicho. Mira, esto es sencillo. Tú eres nuevo, nosotros cuatro llevamos juntos desde que nacimos, ¿entiendes? Tú te estás integrando porque serpiente no mata serpiente, y los huevecillos de las serpientes se cuidan entre ellos. No te sientas completamente incluido aún, porque no te has ganado tu puesto.

-Basta, demasiada intimidación por el momento, no vas a dejar nada para la escuela- rió Evan.

-No es por intimidación, es para que sepa en lo que se está metiendo. En fin, no te sientas mal Flint, tal vez y me estoy equivocando contigo. Esperemos que no porque...

-Suficiente- cortó Scorpius.

Los cinco voltearon hacia la puerta del compartimiento. Tocaban la puerta, el cristal resonaba.

-Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?- rió Avril, abriendo la puerta.

Albus Potter tragó saliva cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Avril. La niña lo miraba insistente, esperando que él dijera algo. Pero él sólo balbuceaba.

-Lo que mi primo intenta decir- interrumpió Rose-, es que el tren está lleno, Fey se niega a que nos sentemos con ella porque está enojada con Albus y el compartimiento de ustedes es grande. ¿Podemos entrar?

-Oigan, Potter y Weasley quieren entrar- Avril ladeó la cabeza, esperando una repuesta de sus amigos.

-Disculpa, no sé si me ves, pero yo también estoy aquí- otra chica pelirroja se alzó detrás de Rose, realmente, Avril no la había visto. Era bajita-. Llegué a las diez y cincuenta y nueve, tengan piedad del estrés que sentí.

-Agreguen otra Weasley- Avril soltó una risa poco discreta-. Como sea, pasen. Esperen, sólo caben dos más.

-Tú déjate de estupideces y déjalos pasar- Krystal la movió, dejándoles el paso libre a los tres tras la puerta-. Y tú, preciosa, los hombres que ves aquí no son unos caballeros, así que ni creas que te darán el asiento, tu mejor opción son mis piernas- tomó de la muñeca a la otra niña pelirroja, sentándola sobre sus piernas. La niña, como consecuencia, se sonrojó.

-Ella es Alessandra, él es Albus- señaló a quien se había sentado entre Avril y Evan-. Y yo soy Rose- se señaló a sí misma.

-Deja las presentaciones innecesarias, por favor- dijo Scorpius.

-¿Innecesarias?- replicó ella.

-Sobre los Potter y los Weasley todos estamos informados. Sabemos quién es quién, no te lo tomes personal, es culpa de sus antecesores por tomar papel en el heroismo.

Rose no respondió nada.

-Me llamo Avril Zabini, por si es la pregunta que tus balbuceos intentan formar- Avril golpeó las costillas de Albus ligeramente, y después le sonrió-. Wow, camiseta de banda muggle, ¿te gusta o es una forma de rebelión o algo así?

-No, realmente me gusta Florence and The Machine.

-Sí, son muy buenos.

-¿Los conoces?

-Querido, conocerlos es poco- respondió Avril riendo otra vez-. No sólo me gustan, sino también que cuando era niña e iba a ballet...

-Avril, él no quiere que lo aburras con tus tristes historias de la infancia- interrumpió Scorpius, acostándose sobre el suelo del compartimiento.

-Oigan, ya me aburrí, iré a buscar a la tal Fey, para, ya saben, convivir- Krystal quitó a Alessandra de encima suyo, y se puso de pie.

-Hey, Kryssie...- llamó Scorpius.

-¡Que ella sí batee para el otro lado!- gritaron Evan, Scorpius y Avril al unísono.

Después, Krystal salió.

Caminó hasta la entrada del tren, y comenzó a caminar otra vez, prestando atención para encontrar a quien buscaba. Hasta que escuchó su nombre provenir de un chico mayor que ella.

-Deja de estar asustada, Fey- fue lo que escuchó.

-Hola, soy Krystal y me voy a sentar con ustedes- abrió sin más y se sentó al lado de la niña del moño, frente al joven.

-Mi nombre es Cameron, ella es mi hermana menor, Fey Olivia- sonrió quien estaba frente a ella, extendiéndole la mano.

Krystal la estrechó.

-Hermano, no tienes que decir mi nombre completo.

-Es bonito.

-No. Me avergüenzas.

-Yo me llamo Krystal Charlotte, también me da pena, pero es bonito, no seas ridícula- Krystal rodó los ojos-. Dime, ¿por qué te has enojado con Albus Potter?

-¿A ti qué te importa?- respondió Rey, molesta.

-Okey, ya te ganaste enemigos- Krystal se puso de pie, con una sonrisa juguetona, y abrió la puerta del compartimiento.

-Oye, oye, oye, espera- Cameron le tomó la muñeca, clavó sus ojos miel en los de ella-. Quedate por favor- le sonrío galantemente.

-Hey, Cameron. Tengo once años. Tú cargas una insignia de prefecto de último año, y soy lesbiana- Krystal soltó una carcajada y volvió a deambular por el tren.

.

.

-Bien, yo soy el profesor de Herbología Neville Longbottom y les quiero dar la bienvenida a Hogwarts de primera mano antes de entrar al Gran Comedor. Ahí se les será puesto el Sombrero Seleccionador, quien les asignará su casa y quiero aclarar que eso es irreversible. Será su hogar en Hogwarts. Después se llevará a cabo el banquete, y serán guiados por sus prefectos a sus dormitorios. Información rápida sobre los dormitorios, en la casa de Gryffindor al estar algo sobrepoblada, son de cinco a siete estudiantes. En Ravenclaw de cuatro o cinco. Siguiendo con Hufflepuff, de tres estudiantes y Slytherin al ser la casa con el menor alumnado, de parejas. Una vez que lleguen a sus dormitorios ya verán sus baúles con sus pertenencias y su uniforme. Creo que ya es la información básica que necesitan, adelante- el profesor abrió las puertas.

La directora Minerva McGonagall había terminado de dar su discurso de bienvenida a los estudiantes de segundo a séptimo grado.

-Sin más preámbulos, comencemos con la selección.

.

-Hey, Potter, tranquilizate. Ahora eres nuestro, ¿qué hay de malo con eso?

-Tal vez tú deberías tranquilizarte, Malfoy- respondió él, irritado-. Te estás mordiendo las uñas.

-Es porque su hermanita no ha sido seleccionada aún y teme que no quede quede en Slytherin como él y su amistad termine- rió Krystal, quien ya estaba felizmente sentada en la mesa verde y plateada, con un vaso de zumo de calabaza en la mano.

-¿Qué rayos dices, Kryss?

-A veces gritas dormido en las pijamadas, querido.

-¡Hufflepuff!- gritó el sombrero a Alessandra Weasley.

-De acuerdo, con eso he superado a esa chica- dijo Krystal.

-Cariño, ella nunca te notó- se burló el Malfoy.

-Weasley, Rose- anunció el profesor Longbottom.

Albus estaba a la expectativa.

-¡Ravenclaw!- fue el resultado tras unos minutos.

-Wood, Fey- anunció nuevamente el profesor.

-¡Gryffindor!- fueron diez minutos, y mucha gente ya había perdido el interés. Pero finalmente, los leones aplaudieron.

-Finalmente, Zabini, Avril- Scorpius se puso de pie.

-¡¿Piensas comerte los dedos?! ¡Te estás quedando sin uñas?!- bramó Krystal una vez que se le acabó la paciencia.

-Tú- Scorpius arrebató los vasos de agua a Flint y a los gemelos McLaggen, quienes habían sido seleccionados algunos turnos atrás y conversaban son Flint-. Denme eso, no me importa de quién sean.

-¿Qué piensa hacer?- preguntó Rebecca McLaggen.

-Arrojar el agua al sombrero y patalear como bebé si Avril no queda en Slytherin- dijo Krystal con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Slytherin!- bramó el sombrero tras tres minutos.

Scorpius arrojó el agua sobre sí mismo mientras no dejaba de vitorear.

-Bien, ¿de qué me perdí?- llegó la rubia a la mesa, sentándose a un lado de Krystal.

-Primero, yo. Mira, ellos son los gemelos McLaggen, son mis amigos del tren después de que me fui de con Fey y su pedófilo hermano... Te cuento esa historia después- se interrumpió a sí misma Krystal al ver la cara de confusión de Avril-. Chico y chica, Rebecca y Liam, espero que me roque con ella o contigo porque ya tuve suficiente de convivir con gente desconocida este día, ¿tienes idea de los chismes que hay en los compartimientos de quinto a séptimo? Jugosos e interesantes. Algunos asquerosos, pero todo es parte del show. Ah, y besé a una chica de sexto. ¿No es genial? Parece que me bebí Felix Felicis o algo así.

-Wow, Kryss, de verdad que te hacía falta salir de tu casa- rió Avril.

-Avril estuvo todo el camino coqueteando con este campeón- Scorpius le dio un codazo a Albus, él estuvo a punto de asfixiarse con su comida, estaba tenso.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Evan, inmediatamente-. Ellos sólo estaban hablando de cosas muggle.

-Exacto, Scorpius. ¿Qué te pasa? Por un segundo lloras por mí, en el siguiente me desprecias. ¿Me debí haber ido a Ravenclaw para que me valoraras?- Avril se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiendo indignación.

-¿Ibas a ir a Ravenclaw? Estás muy tarada para eso- dijo Krystal.

Los gemelos McLaggen rieron.

-¡Mira! ¡Me haces quedar mal frente a nuestros nuevos acompañantes!

-¿Para qué hacerles creer una mentira? Eres muy tarada, Avril.

-¡Krystal!

Albus no decía nada, pues temía ser rechazado, pero pensó que podría acostumbrarse a su casa.

.  
.  
.

-De acuerdo, bastardos, sentados en las escaleras- Alexa Murphy se llevó una mano a la cintura mientras los diez nuevos miembros de la casa de las serpientes se sentaban donde les fue indicado.

-Ella es Alexa Murphy, yo soy Ryan Cranston y nosotros somos los prefectos de sexto año. A nuestra derecha tenemos a Daynee Ericksen y Robert Ainsworth, los prefectos de séptimo año. Y a la izquierda a Karol Jennings y Steve Bramson, los nuevos prefectos de quinto año. Pueden acercarse a cualquiera de nosotros seis cuando necesiten algo...

-Basta, eres demasiado amable. Tú sólo te quitas autoridad- le interrumpió Alexa-. Miren bastardos, las cosas son así. Nosotros pretendemos estar bajo las reglas de la anciana, pero, ¿adivinen qué? Slytherin tiene sus propias reglas.

Robert se aclaró la garganta.

-Nunca respetamos la hora de dormir y conseguimos alcohol fácilmente, pero esa es otra historia- les sonrió-. Básicamente, esta es la casa más libre de las cuatro. ¿Alguien puede decirme qué nos representa, que es prácticamente desapercibido por los ajenos a nosotros?

-Unión- respondió Avril, inmediatamente.

-Serpiente no mata serpiente, ¿han escuchado eso?

La mayoría de las respuestas fueron afirmativas.

-Bien, hay quienes no están familiarizados con el concepto, pero ya lo entenderán.

-Las reglas son simples. No damos alcohol ni cigarrillos ni... sustancias a los de primero a tercero- dijo Steve Bramson.

-La magia ofensiva está prohibida en la sala común y en los dormitorios- dijo Karol Jennings-. Si alguien lastima a alguien más de esta casa con o sin motivos será acreedor a un gran castigo.

-Odiamos a quien odia nuestro compañero- siguió Robert-. Incluso tenemos nuestra lista negra en la sala común, apunten a quién y por qué y si está subrayado al día siguiente fueron motivos suficientes.

-No los castigamos por pelear físicamente o por medio de la magia con alguien de otras casas, mientras el por qué sea suficiente- continuó Daynee.

-Si tiene algún anuncio o requerimiento especial, como una asesoría, ponganlo en la pizarra en la sala común, al lado de la lista negra- informó Ryan.

-Anoten sus cumpleaños en el calendario a un lado de la pizarra. Todos son festejados.

-Cuando estén en tercero y de ahí en adelante, siempre pongan si irán a Hogsmeade, con quién, si es salida grupal o cita, lugares donde creen que estarán. Siempre cuidamos a todos.

-Chicos, pueden ir a la habitación de quien quieran a la hora que quieran si necesitan algo, pero después de las once, chicas con chicas y chicos con chicos, eso sí lo cuidamos, ha habido locos en nuestra casa.

-Ya casi para terminar, si necesitan una audiencia, ponganlo en la pizarra con uno o dos días de anticipación y la hora, pero después de clases y antes de la cena son las horas permitidas. Toda la casa los estará escuchando, y les apoyarán.

-Si necesitan salir, hacer una broma o algo así, entreguen su ruta a cualquiera de nosotros para cuidar que no sean descubiertos.

-Las pruebas para el equipo de quiddith son el sábado a las seis de la tarde, si piensan hacerlo y no tienen escoba, en la pizarra por favor, les conseguiremos una.

-Eso es todo. El jefe de la casa, Terrance Beckett, el nuevo profesor de historia de la magia, nos entregó las listas antes de subir aquí. Comienzo, Rebecca McLaggen y Kiara Jerome, sigan a Daynee a su habitación. Avril Zabini y Krystal Goyle, sigan a Alexa. Liam McLaggen y Evan Bulstrode sigan a Ryan. Albus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy, sigan a Robert. Abraham Smith y Derwin Ashter sigan a Steve. Y yo, bueno, los sigo a ustedes.

Pero cuando entraron a las mazmorras, en la sala común, estaba colgada una manta con la leyenda "BIENVENIDOS A SU INTEGRACIÓN"

-O como lo llaman corrientemente en otras casas, novatada- dijo Alexa.


End file.
